


Tremble at the Taste

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans!TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: God Travis is horny.  Like, so horny.  Like, push Sean down on his bed and sit on his face until he comes at least 4 times horny.  Actually --“Hey, Coots, can I sit on your face when we get home?”





	Tremble at the Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> In this fic TK is a trans!man, who is comfortable with his body, and there is only a very brief mention of dysphoria (though not by name). He and Coots do refer to his genitalia as 'clit' and 'pussy' so if any of this is off-putting or triggering please turn back.
> 
> Title from Violent Games by Poliça

God Travis is horny.  Like, so horny.  Like, push Sean down on his bed and sit on his face until he comes at least 4 times horny.  Actually --

“Hey, Coots, can I sit on your face when we get home?”

It says a lot about Travis’ usual lack of subtlety in seduction that Sean barely reacts except to look over briefly and raise his eyebrows.  Silence.

“Well?”

Sean shrugs feigning indifference, one hand on the wheel the other on his thick thigh.  “Yeah, sure, why not.”

“Fuck yeah,” Travis replies with enthusiasm, wiggling in his seat a little feeling the wetness between his legs starting to soak his boxer briefs.  Fuck is he glad sometimes that he can’t pop a boner in public.  Not that a car is ‘public’ per se.  Whatever, the point is, having a pussy is handy sometimes.  Less conspicuous, at least.  Travis sighs impatiently as they hit yet another stoplight.  

“I swear to god, this is the longest fucking drive ever.”  He sees Sean raise his eyes heavenward out of the corner of his eye.  “Don’t laugh at me, I’m so horny right now I’d finger myself right here if I didn’t think someone’d call the cops on me.”  He eyes the minivan complete with soccer mom next to them in annoyance.

“Oh my god,” Sean mutters flatly under his breath but steps on it when the light turns green.

“I might even let you fuck me after, if you’re good,” Travis says, giving in and grinding down a little harder against the leather seat.  He’s starting to regret wearing jeans and not sweats.

“Oh. My god. Stop,” Sean says, reaching over to grab Travis’ thigh.  His hand is huge and warm on Travis’ quad and --

“That’s not actually helping, you know.”  Sean laughs and squeezes gently before removing his hand again to turn into their parking lot.  

“Yeah okay, tiger.  We’re here now so my mouth on your clit is only an elevator ride away.”  Travis makes a strangled noise as Sean deftly slams the car into park and yanks the keys out of the ignition.  They both scramble out and Travis is pleased to notice Sean adjusting his jeans over his semi.

“Don’t think I don’t see you chubbing up there, Cooter-bear,” Travis teases, and Sean shoves him away with a hand on his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Despite his words they ride up to their floor in silence.  Sexually charged silence.  Travis is so ready for this he’s practically vibrating.

They slam into the apartment on a mission and practically tripping over each other to get to the master bedroom.  

“Fuck,” Sean groans as Travis shoves him down on the bed so hard he bounces a bit before he’s scrambling up the mattress to grab a pillow to prop his head up on.  Travis stares at him hungrily as he sheds his clothing.  

“Take off your shirt, Coots, I want you to play with your nipples.”  Sean groans deeply again but obediently pulls his t-shirt over his head before laying back down.  He fumbles at his jeans to get the fly open and ease the pressure on his trapped cock.  Travis is blessedly naked by then and he crawls over Sean on the bed.  When they gets eye to eye he leans down to hungrily devour Sean’s mouth.  Sean’s hands come up to rub his thighs and grab a handful of Travis’ ass possessively.  

“Fuck, baby, c’mon I wanna eat you out,” Sean says when Travis comes up for air.  

“God you’re too good to me,” Travis groans but doesn’t waste any more time in kneeing his way further up the bed to straddle the pillow where Sean’s head lay.  He grabs the headboard and looks down.  “Tap my thigh twice if you need air,” he says, but Sean knows the drill by now and is already craning his neck up to lick at Travis’ slit.

“You’re so wet for me baby, c’mon,” Sean encourages and grabs Travis’ ass proprietorially to pull him down against his mouth.  

Travis can’t help but toss his head back and moan loudly as Sean licks his way between the folds and probes deeper.  It took Travis a long time to be comfortable with this, comfortable enough in the body he has to let Sean do this for him and trust that he doesn’t view him as any less of a man, or secretly wish he were actually a girl.  But Sean had proved again and again that he liked pleasing him whatever way Travis wanted, and honestly having a bisexual boyfriend had its perks Travis found.  Sean was so good at this.  

Sean’s lips closing around his clit and suckling softly, briefly, brings Travis back to the present and he groans again, grinding down toward the delicious heat.  He can feel Sean’s moan vibrating against his clit and gasps loudly.

“Fuck fuck fuck I’m so close, fuck,” Travis says and then comes hard, thighs trembling, full body spasming.  Sean pets him softly through it, and Travis pulls up a little to look down at him.  

“You doing okay down there?”  Sean just grins up at him.  

“Just great.  You want me to take my teeth out?”  Travis has to squeeze his eyes closed at the mental image.

“Fuck, Sean.”  He scrambles off him long enough to allow Sean to pull his retainer out and drop it in the cup on his side table before straddling his face again.  

“Catch your breath?” Travis asks, but the only answer he gets is two massive hands squeezing his ass and guiding him back down to Sean’s lips.

Sean uses the flat of his tongue this time to press and lick and tease before gently nibbling at Travis’ lips.  Sean then teases his tongue around Travis’ still dripping hole, teasingly dipping the tip of his tongue inside before withdrawing to lick around it.  

Travis tolerates it for a bit before grinding down with an impatient “Come _on_ , Sean, don’t tease.”

At that Sean presses his tongue as far inside as he can.  And Travis comes for the second time, so immediately and unexpectedly that Sean has to hold him up as his thighs tremble and he presses down on Sean’s nose uncomfortably.  

Travis brings a hand down to thread his fingers through Sean’s hair in apology as soon as he can kneel up on his own, and gently settle back on Sean’s chest and shoulders.

“You up for one more?” Sean asks.

“Fuck yeah.  You spoil me,” Travis grins, and leans over to grab a water bottle.  “You want a sip?”

“Yeah.”  Travis studies Sean’s face as he takes a drink, and smooths a thumb across his lips when he’s done.  

“God I love messing your beard up.”  Sean grins his toothless smile at him.  

“Yeah, I know.  Wanna mess it up some more?”  And Travis lets out an embarrassing giggle before shoving Sean back down on the bed to straddle his face.

“You know me so well Cooter-bear.”  He can feel Sean’s beleaguered groan reverberate against his clit, and he moans.  “You’re so good at that, c’mon, suck on my clit babe.”  

Sean obligingly teases Travis’ clit with his lips before worrying it between his tongue and exposed gums.  He pulls back to gently blow on the swollen nub before returning to gentle nibbles.

“Fu-u-uck,” Travis groans, and again when Sean’s answering hum vibrates through his clit.  

It takes hardly any time at all for Travis to come a third time, and he inelegantly climbs off Sean, legs feeling wobbly and unsteady.  His whole body felt like a limp noodle and he was ready for a long cuddle and possibly a nap.  Or a nice makeout sesh.

“You wanna fuck me?” Travis asks.  His legs won’t work for at least another twenty minutes, but he _had_ offered, and Sean _had_ been _very_ good.

“Nah, but if you want to give me a hand?” Sean offers instead.  He knows Travis can feel a little vulnerable after, and in any case he’s probably about 30 seconds from coming anyway so it’d hardly be worth it.  He’s still got the taste of Travis on his tongue, and he loves it.

“Yeah I can do that.” Travis smiles languidly before stretching up to kiss Sean.  He loves tasting him on his tongue now that he’s used to this, loves the feel of Sean’s damp beard against his face knowing that it’s his own come there.  That he’d marked Sean up like that.

Travis teases a hand down Sean’s torso and unceremoniously pushes into his pants to free his hard cock.  

“I love how much you get off on getting me off,” Travis says quietly, stroking the shaft gently but firmly.  Sean just hums and leans in to kiss him again.  He thrusts his hips up gently into Travis’ grip and Travis smiles into the kiss.  “Tease your nipples for me?  Fuck yeah, that’s it.”

Sean’s right, it only takes him a couple minutes to come, abs spasming, spilling over Travis’ fist.  He groans through it, eyes closed tight in pleasure.  Travis loves that look.  As soon as Sean opens his eyes again, Travis kisses him short and sweet.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” Travis says.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
